


Simply Euphoric

by abusemesoftly



Series: Akaashi Rolls to Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drugs, M/M, Mdma, Rolling, Sweet, it's really sweet though I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Rolling can lead to some wonderful discoveries and some simply beautiful moments in time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Akaashi Rolls to Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Simply Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a pain to actually sit down and write but thankfully i got it done because the idea has not left my mind for months now, since I posted the party fic. Anyway, be safe, don't be scared by drugs, but be a little scared, and have fun. Let's get started!

Akaashi wouldn’t say that he had made a habit out of doing drugs, but he did find, over time, that the balance between drugs, and school and volleyball always seemed to work out perfectly. It had been almost a whole school year since the last time he had partook in anything fun more than smoking occasionally with his friends. But even that was limited. 

He was getting up to head to lunch when Bokuto jumped in front of him and smiled big. 

“Hi there, you handsome devil. Where were you headed?” 

“To come find you for lunch.” He said as he adjusted his backpack straps and they headed to a staircase for lunch. They walked in peace for a moment, Akaashi still thinking about the last time he and Bo rolled and how good it felt. 

As if reading his mind Koutarou turned to smile at him, devilishly as they started to eat. 

“What are you doing a few weekends from now?” 

“I’m sure whatever you have in mind. What is it?” His interest was piqued. 

“Kuroo wants to roll with us. Actually Kenma too, you like them right? Do you want to? I think it would be really fun, and we’ve been working so hard, and so have they, and Kuroo says that Kenma really wants to see you aga-”

“Sure, are you hosting or are they?” Akaashi said, looking back at his food to take a bite. 

“Really?” Bokuto was easily excited, and it made Keiji think for a moment when his older boyfriend’s next test was and if that was affecting his mood. 

“Yes, I’d like to.” He said and the rest of lunch they ate and talked about plans he had seemingly already started making with his Nekoma friend. 

Akaashi liked Kuroo, he was loud and riled Bo up, but he was also really smart and was a good friend for Bo, helping him study frequently. Keiji didn’t know Kuroo’s boyfriend as well, but Kenma was a second year like him and also a setter like him, which gave them some things in common. 

They had hung out at parties before. He knew the boy didn’t like big crowds much, and didn’t drink often, Akaashi wasn’t sure he had ever even seen the boy drink more than one of anything. They decided to make a group chat for the event, something that Kenma and Akaashi both quickly muted. 

By two weeks later the chat had gone from only Kuroo and Bokuto talking to all four of them discussing actual plans for the night. 

Akaashi would pick up, like usual, seeing as he and Bokuto were the only ones that knew Terushima that well, but Bo was hosting so he had to be at the house and help set things up back at the house. Honestly Akaashi liked picking up from Terushima. He felt that the boy needed more friends besides his party boys from his own school. And despite the fact that they were selling and buying drugs he never felt scared or worried, it felt more comical than anything. Terushima seemed almost desperate for the human connection and Akaashi wanted to keep up his relationship because so far the good standing got him good quality shit, and usually some extra goodies. 

~

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled as he opened his door. His dad was out of town for the weekend, leaving the boy with money for food and saying he was allowed to ask Akaashi over. He knew the boy would come over either way and he wanted to minimize the amount of trouble Bokuto could get into as he could. What he didn’t know was that Kuroo and Kenma were already sitting in his living room, waiting for the night to really kick off. 

“Sorry I’m late.”He said, slipping his shoes off clumsily. 

“Hi!” Bokuto and Kuroo yelled from the couch. 

“I am high, how are you?” He said as he walked through the doorway, only to realize what he had said and rolled his eyes at himself and giggled quietly. 

“What? That’s no fair!” Kuroo jumped up with Bokuto, going over to where Akaashi stood near the front, changing into his slippers

“Relax bro, it’s just weed. Akaashi gets kind of stupid high when he picks up because he’s still not used to Teru’s weed.” Bo said, letting the setter lean against him more than usual. 

“Hey, don’t talk about Keiji like he’s not here.” Akaashi said and then looked up at the other setter on the couch, only looking up from his game at the moment of silence. 

“Hi Akaashi.” Kenma said, the only other one speaking at a normal volume. 

“Kenma.” He said bowing his head slightly, to turn back to Bo and smile big. 

“Are we ready? Did you guys bring any food for dinner? It’s a bit early isn’t it?” He said as he walked into the house, leaving his backpack with his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, brought some take out, Bo said it would be a while after you got back before we took it, now I know why.” Kuroo laughed as he grabbed Kenma’s game, motioning for him to come eat and socialize. It was endearing, Keiji thought, to watch them work, so similarly to how he and Koutarou moved around each other. 

Kenma appeared, being not as unpleasant as he usually looked and Akaashi assumed it was because of what they were about to do. 

The four boys had an early dinner together as they waited out the peak of Akaashi’s high, the other three laughing and smirking as Bokuto talked about how fun Akaashi was fun to roll with. 

“Bokuto-san, they’re about to experience it, you don’t have to tell them.” 

“No it’s okay! Actually Kenma gets super touchy-feely when he rolls. Just so you know, in case you want to tell him to stop. It’s just his first response is to touch.” Kuroo said, earning him a smack from his shorter boyfriend. 

“Will you shut up. You’re making me sound like a pervert.” He hissed and Akaashi laughed softly. It had been a while since he got home and he decided it had been long enough and he was much more back in his body. 

“No one had too much right? Everyone go to the bathroom and I’ll go start getting things ready.” 

Kenma was the first to come back to the bedroom where Akaashi was now sitting on the bed, a mirror in his lap and the supplies around him as he started crushing up a soon to be fine white powder. 

“How have you been?” He asked as he sat on the bed against the wall watching. 

“Good, it’s been too long. I’m glad you guys are here.” He said looking up and giving the setter a soft smile. They talked softly for a while before both captains came back into the room, careful not to disturb his work. 

Finally everything was ready and he was able to pass out the first round. Everyone did a ceremonial cheers and took theirs quietly, sitting back to talk while waiting for it to set in. 

After almost half an hour Akaashi groaned quietly and rubbed his face as he looked over to Bokuto. 

“Aw, always the early bird babe.” He said laughing at his boyfriend. 

“You’re already coming up?” Kenma asked, his voice not as quiet as it had been all day. The atmosphere already making him feel more comfortable. 

“Yeah, but I usually get pretty nauseous.” He said as Kuroo turned on some music, plugging his phone into Akaashi’s speaker. Opening his mouth to tell Kuroo not too loud, the music surprised him with a quiet simple beat, offering calm background noise and that was it. Akaashi had expected Kuroo to play the kind of music that Bo liked, loud and pumping like their personalities. 

“ You don’t hide your expressions that well when you’re high do you?” Kuroo laughed and Bo smirked. 

“No, I told you, Kuroo gets totally like you are normally when he’s high. Very relaxed. It’s almost weird.” Koutarou laughed and it was another fifteen minutes, when Akaashi was already starting to feel the effects. The sun now completely set so Bokuto turned the fun lights they had on, and laid back, he and Kuroo starting to come up at similar times. 

Kenma was the last to start his come up, but he had possibly the shortest of them all, only a few minutes it seemed of the weird feeling in his stomach as the small capsule opened up and the drugs entered his system. 

Finally no longer feeling nauseous Akaashi opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and as if with opening his eyes his ears turned on and he heard the soft beat of the music and the other boys talking about a small pillow Kenma was holding. 

“I’m thinking of getting an owl one for christmas.” Bokuto said and then looked over to his boyfriend. 

“Oh shit, hey babe, you feeling better?” He said, clearly trying to speed past the last thing he said. Keiji took pity on him and didn’t bring it up. 

“Yeah, how long did I have my eyes closed?” 

“About 20 minutes. Do you wanna feel Rei?” Kenma asked, offering up the small plushy in his hands. Akaashi looked at it and realized it had a small cat face embroidered onto it. He nodded with a smile and felt the soft thing. 

“Wow.” He said slowly rubbing his fingers over the fabric again, as if he was trying to etch the feeling into his memory. Without a second thought he rubbed it on his face and smiled big, despite the pillow covering his face. 

“There we go.” Kuroo said, voice deep and sultry. Akaashi pulled the pillow back down and tilted his head a bit to think on that thought for another moment. 

“Is your voice always so deep?” He asked, turning to his boyfriend and then to Kenma, despite talking about Kuroo. 

“No, when he’s relaxed his voice drops a bit. It’s amazing isn’t it!?” Kenma jumped in and smiled big as he talked. The smile seemed forign on the small boy’s face, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. It looked nice on him. 

“And Kenma gets hyper.” Kuroo said, with a small smirk, as if it was supposed to be a bad thing. 

“It’s okay, I deal with hyper all day.” Akaashi said, looking to Bo who seemed to pop back into reality at that moment. 

“It’s so soft!” He said with puppy dog eyes. 

Aka laughed and looked to Kenma to make sure he was comfortable. 

“See? Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. This is a good place to be comfortable.” He said and leaned over onto Bokuto who casually put his arm around his waist, helping him get comfortable. 

“Thanks.” Kenma said in English and then laughed when Bokuto’s eyes went wide. 

“Woah! That’s so cool! What else can you say?”

“My name is Kenma, I play volleyball with my boyfriend who is loud.” Kenma says without hesitating. 

“Only the important stuff.” He laughed and Kuroo rolled his eyes as he knew what the statement was. 

“Akaashi say something cool in english like that!” Bokuto said loudly and Akaashi let his eyes fall closed as he thought for a moment. 

“Uh...I love you.” He said with a soft smile. There was a round of “aww’s” and then Bokuto leaned over and kissed Keiji’s arm. A new song came on and all of them felt the music enter their minds and it was like it took them on a journey. 

“Kuroo your playlist is great.” Akaashi looked over at the older boy and could’ve sworn he was asleep if he didn’t lazily look over at Keiji and nod along to the beat. 

They were unsure of the time, or how much of it had passed, but at some point Kenma was starting to move around, growing restless. 

“Bokuto-san?” He asked, surprising the boy who was seemingly lost in space again.

“Yes?” 

“Can I play with your hair?” Kenma asked looking up at the third year, and then to his respective second year, to make sure it was okay. 

“Yes please!” He cheered and moved further down the bed so Kenma could climb over Akaashi and sit next to the boy giddy. 

“I get so used to Kuroo’s hair because he always wants me to play with it, but your hair looks so much fluffier!” He chatted away about the differences between his hair and his boyfriend's hair and everyone found it sweet. Akaashi just smiled and pulled his sweatshirt off, feeling too hot to keep wearing the extra layer. 

“Smart man. I wish I could move and take mine off.” Kuroo said, his voice still catching Keiji off guard. He just gave the older boy an all knowing smirk. 

“Give me your wrists.” He said, leaning over Bokuto’s legs grabbing ahold of Kuroo’s sweaters sleeves and he pulled, making the boy bend in half and struggle against Akaashi’s pulling until finally the jumper popped off, making his hair even crazier. 

“Tch..always making people help you strip.” Bo said lazily from where he laid, his eyes barely open. 

“He does right!” Kenma said bouncing a little, which jostled the bed and they all laughed at the enthusiasm. Akaashi was once again holding the small kitten pillow Kenma had offered him earlier and he was reveling in the soft fabric. He couldn’t help how the soft material felt against his hands, the furr felt so lifelike. 

“Fuck.” He said, his jaw working against him. He had forgotten about that little fact, always did. 

“Bo, my jaw…” He whined, making the third year sit up immediately and reached for his bag, pulling out a blow-pop. 

“Only the best for my baby.” He said as he unwrapped the sweet and then in an uncharacteristically sensual moment Akaashi opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall out a bit as Bo placed the sucker on his tongue. 

“That was gay.” Kuroo laughed using his foot to nudge Bokuto, teasing his friend. 

“Bro, you’re literally gay, don’t come at me because my boyfriend is a baby.” 

“I’m right here.” Akaashi said around the candy, making his words muffled. 

“Actually Tetsuro’s pansexual.” Kenma added in and gasped suddenly reaching for his own bag, pulling out a giant ziplock bag. 

“There wasn’t a good way to bring it over, but I wanted my sand.” The small boy said and opened the bag, reaching in and groaning softly in a purely joyful way as his hands were filled with the slow moving sand. 

Akaashi’s eyes roamed over to the bag slowly, they moved just slightly slower than his head. Finally landing on the blue sand in the bag that Kenma was being very careful not to spill he smiled big. 

“Oh shit!” He said, moving to reach for something much too far away, realizing this a moment too late he tumbled off the bed and then kept moving, showing that he was okay, as he reached for a small bowl sitting on his bookshelf. Coming back to the bed to sit in front of Kenma, making Bo move his feet he sat down and showed off the prize he had worked so hard for. 

It was his own bowl of moon sand, his was a brown color, the only one they had at the store when he went to buy it. 

“Wow, yours is so pretty!” Kenma cheered and looked amazed at the bowl Akaashi held because the lights bounced over the sand making it appear to change colors. 

“No your’s is cool.” He said pointing to the blue which looked like a slow sluggish moving ocean. Aka laughed to himself at his own imagination. When he laughed he hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes again as he let his head fall backwards. When he calmed himself down he sighed as he pulled his head back down only to be face to face with Kenma. 

He didn’t feel confrontational or offended by Kenma being so close. It was nice. It was like he was seeing the boy for real for the first time in his life. 

His eyes were beautiful, the color was hard to pin down with the lights changing colors all around them. But his hair framed his face perfectly, a style choice Akaashi was familiar with. He knew how it felt to want to hide away, he had done the same thing when he was younger, before he met Bokuto, but now he didn’t feel the need to hide, and for a moment Akaashi wondered what Kuroo was doing wrong that Kenma still felt he needed to hide. 

The thought was fleeting however because he knew that Kenma struggled with anxiety, and Keiji felt bad for even thinking badly of Kuroo if only for a minute. He tilted his head, not realizing he had been staring at the boy for about five minutes, because the boy in question was staring right back. It was nice. 

When Bokuto had told Akaashi that Kenma and Kuroo wanted to join Akaashi first thought that it was just an excuse for Bo to hang out with his friend, but that thought soon vanished when Kenma was leading the conversation for more of the fine details. It was nice to see him excited about something, and the look of wonder he had hoped to see was here. It was nice to see Kenma excited about something, even if he wasn’t sure what he was so excited about. 

“Wow…” Kenma finally said, moving his eyes from Akaashi’s eyes to his lips, from his lips to his cheekbones, to his eyelashes and so on. 

“You’re…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence he was so caught up in looking at Akaashi. There was something about him that Kenma had never realized before. He was beautiful. The way the light bounced off his cheekbones, as if his skin was made of glitter, no porcelain. It was beautiful and smooth, not a blemish in sight. He was mesmerized by the way the boy breathed. 

When he took a breath it was like he was certain that the air would come, he didn’t have to think about it, he just accepted that he was there and trusted the world to take care of him, as if he deserved to be taken care of. And he did. 

Kenma was jealous for a moment that Bokuto had snatched Keiji up, but he was unsurprised. The way Bo balanced out the boy in front of him was the way that his boyfriend balanced him out. Perfectly. 

It was still a sight to see, Akaashi simply breathing, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. When Akaashi laughed it shook Kenma’s world. It was as if an angel had appeared before him, and he was sure before this night that the only time he believed in god or angels was on the volleyball court. Or, of course, in bed with Kuroo. But this was different. 

Kenma didn’t want to fuck Akaashi, he was to perfect for that. In this moment it was hard to describe exactly how he felt at the moment, but it was so overwhelming that he had lost the ability to speak. Simply unable to do anything but stare at the God that sat before him. 

The way he presented himself. It made Kenma feel welcome and vulnerable in a way that no one else beside Kuroo had ever been able to. He made Kenma feel safe. That was hard to do. It was amazing. 

When Akaashi blinked he swore it was in slow motion, watching his eyelashes flutter closed only to reopen and look again directly at Kenma, deep into his soul it took his breath away for a moment. He was unable to see that his friend was having a similar feeling, of awe about him, and the thought would never have crossed his mind either, anxiety and all. 

Keiji watched as Kenma watched him take a breath, blink, swallow, and that one was what reeled Akaashi in. The boy had whimpered while watching his Adam's apple bob and it was the most sensual thing that Akaashi had ever seen. To have someone looking at him like he was worth more than gold, was a feeling he had only felt a few times when Bo felt like spoiling him. 

But to be able to experience that now, to have Kenma looking at him like he was a God among men was a feeling he had never felt. It was exhilarating, and it made his skin rise with goosebumps. It made him feel angelic, and he wanted to bring Kenma with him to this pedestal. It was warm and inviting up here and he needed the smaller blond boy to know that he belonged here just as much as Akaashi did. He was beautiful enough to stand next to him. 

Kuroo elbowed his best friend and helped him sit up a bit as he motioned lazily with his hand at their boyfriends and smirked. 

“Looks like two babies discovering each other for the first time.” He said, expecting Kenma to make some sort of comment about him not being a baby. When he wasn’t met with anything but Bokuto’s snickering he knew that Kenma was having a moment, and he just smiled to himself, to his bro, and then went back to vibing. Letting the two setters take the time they needed. 

After what felt like an eternity something inside of Kenma switched on. A kind of hunger he had never experienced before and he gasped as he moved the bowl in his lap next to him, only to be caught by Bokuto at the last minute. 

“Can I touch your face...please?” He said and Akaashi nodded softly, never intending to say no to his friend ever. 

Kenma moved forward and slowly raised his hand to run the pads of his fingers over the soft skin of Akaashi’s jaw, moving to ghost the tips over his cheekbones, feeling the perfect skin for himself, only to move them down to trace his lips. 

The boy was mesmerized and Akaashi trusted him in that moment more than anything before and he let his eyes fall closed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers roaming his face. Feeling his eyebrows, and the wrinkle in this forehead that was already forming that Akaashi usually hated. He couldn't find it in his heart to hate it now, only feeling the love pouring from the shorter boy’s fingers. When they found their way back down to his jaw after the had explored every inch of his skin on his face Akaashi finally opened his eyes, as a thank you. 

In a moment of courage that Akaashi wasn’t sure even Bokuto would have after a win he reached forward with his own hand. He placed his hand on Kenma’s jaw mirroring the boy. Pulling his head in, so their foreheads were touching he shuddered a breath. 

Somewhere lost in the back of his mind Akaashi could hear Bokuto saying something, maybe it was his name, he wasn’t sure, and it didn’t matter right now, what mattered was Kenma. 

“Can I?” He said, looking down at the boy's lips. They looked so soft and inviting Akaashi was not going to pass up the opportunity to show Kenma how much he loved him in this moment in time. Kenma nodded his head briefly, afraid that if he shook too much he would disrupt the dream he was surely having. 

Keiji leaned in and kissed the other boy determinedly. It wasn’t a rough kiss, it wasn’t really romantic either thought. It was something better, something akin to heaven. For that moment nothing else existed or mattered but the two of them in that exact moment. 

There was no anxiety, no pressure, no humans or immortals. Just Kenma and Akaashi. And there was no better feeling than that. When Akaashi pulled back he smiled big and Kenma giggled. They didn’t even bother asking their respective partners because it wasn’t really a romance thing. It was pure, unfiltered, untouchable love for one another in that moment and if Kuroo or Bo didn’t see that then they would have issues later. But for now they just smiled and laughed as they felt this moment coming to a close. 

“He’s a good kisser isn’t he?” Kuroo joked and used his foot to nudge Akaashi. It was if he had popped the bubble they were in, though it wasn’t unwanted. 

“Yeah, very soft lips. I see why you like him.” He said back, the confidence had stayed so he figured he would use it to mess with the third years. 

“Oi ‘Kaashi! I want a kiss too!” Bokuto said and wormed his way out from under pillows and bowls of sand to throw himself on top of both setters. 

“Oof! You’re so heavy! Oh my god, Kuroo help me, I’m being crushed.” 

“Come here.” Was the short response he got and Kuroo finally moved from where he had started the night to reposition everyone so Kenma was sitting on top of Kuroo and he could wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Did you have a good time baby?” He said softly, his jaw shaking so the words sounded italicized. 

“You say that like I’ve been gone for days.” Kenma said, rolling his eyes as he shoved his hands in his boyfriend's hair and tugged him in for their own small moment. Kissing Kuroo was always nice, and kissing Kuroo while high was a different kind of heavenly, but it wasn’t the time. So he forced himself to pull back and smack the dark haired man’s chest when he whined. 

“Baby you guys were doing your thing for like an hour.” 

“What?” Akaashi said, pulling away from his own impromptu make out with Bokuto. 

“Yeah Akaashi! Like a whole hour! We were starting to worry you guys would never finish!” Bokuto spoke up and then pulled him in to kiss his cheek and jaw and neck. 

“Not now Bo..baby…hey!” Akaashi pulled himself away from his clingy boyfriend. 

“Have you guys ever felt “Orbeez” before?” He said crawling over his bed and reaching into his closet and moving like he was preparing something fantastic. When he came back and let Kenma and Kuroo stick their hands in it was hilarious. The air was suddenly different as the room was filled with laughter and cries of joy, yelling at each other not to eat the small wet pearls. 

The rest of the night was otherwise uneventful. It was fun and easy and eventually about 4 hours later all of the boys crashed, falling hard asleep in one large pile on the bed. Kenma was nuzzled between his boyfriend and Akaashi who now felt so much closer to the small boy, in a way that he knew would still be there once they were awake and sober again. It was so nice to feel the connection between him and his friend having gotten so much stronger, and Akaashi was sure they would laugh about it later. For now it was nice to lay there surrounded by some of his favourite people as he drifted off to a wonderfully peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww, let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me and other fanfic writers alive during this trying time. 
> 
> If you wanted consider checking out my linktree it would mean a lot!!!   
> https://linktr.ee/Jedidiahpgodfrey
> 
> Thanks guys!!!!


End file.
